Dassel
Dassel Residing along the cliffside banks of the Dybbol river, in the heart of Tauber lies the town of Dassel. Despite its meagre size, Dassel still carries the weight of large town problems. With the recent disaster in the iron mines, much of Dassel’s population is looking for new work. The town’s position along the base of the Dybbol Delta has made its sediment rich with sulphur, making it one of the few places in all of Elmfax where sulphur is extracted. While this rarity has brought income to the people of Dassel, there has been much tension between the two districts of Dassel, Kjorvas and Solbrune, on what the sulphur shall be used for. The Solbrune family in the eastern district believes that sulphur extracted should go towards dynamite to create a new iron-mine in Dragon’s mountain, the peak that overlooks the village, thus bringing new miners, travelers, and traders into the town who are looking for work and goods. The Kjorvas clan however doesn’t feel so strongly about a new iron mine. They believe that the towns sulphur should go towards Taubers war efforts, fueling cannons and supplying TNT. This split in ideas has driven a wedge between the two districts, placing their comforts further and further apart. The Kjorvas family has maintained control over the sulphur pools for the past 16 years, and this has made the wealth distribution between the two districts astronomically disparaging. Voices of the people hurt by the income gap and lack of work have begun to call for an official Admjol to govern the town again, since the Admjol was disbanded two decades ago when the sulphur was discovered and thus Dassel was given special governmental privileges. Many others still stand behind the district’s ruling families. The economy of the Kjorvas district relies heavily on the sulphur and iron mines and thus is quite wealthy when compared to the predominantly farming district of Solbrune, whose family owns the massive pastures that raises much of Tauber’s dairy and wool bearing animals. The Kjorvas family currently is lead by Roki Kjorvas who was born and raised in a life of leisure inside the Clan home that stands tall amidst the Kjorvas District, despite his upcoming, he is no weakling and does not fear the wilderness much as his adversaries would make him out to be. The Solbrune family is currently lead by Kolb Solbrune, a merchant who hails from Jyarvurin but married into the family some 30 years ago. He came to predominance in the clan when the previous head lost control of the sulphur pools and iron mines to the Kjorvas family - a deed that has truly hurt the Solbrune family and the district they reside in, a place that is truly a shell of its former self. The only thing keeping the district on its feet is their farmlands. The farmlands of Dassel are very reliant on the Dybbol Delta, for the delta is rich is sediment that is used to fertilize the fields and thus, the town produces some of the highest quality farm products in Elmfax. Dassel’s central heartland location means it has little need for defenses; the Sruvatuhl Inlet is guarded to the north by Svarok Sound’s massive harbor defenses, to the south lies the forts of the Valunspires, to the east lies Tauber Citadel, and to the west sits Juuslik. This prime locale is not with bandits seeking to grab an opportune moment and seize the sulphur pools; so Tauber keeps a small military encampment, Arnbjorg Outpost, to the town’s southwest in case trouble comes knocking. Back to Kingdom of Tauber